Something Else in Mind
by Erik's Bride
Summary: Oneshot: Cuddy plans to choose a potential father from the many sperm bank files, but House has something else in mind.


**A/N: Hello dear readers! Welcome to my first one-shot and well, my first House fan fic. I guess all I can say is read on and enjoy! Read and review please!**

Lisa Cuddy sat in her comfortable chair behind her desk and sighed as she shuffled through a massive stack of paper work, largely because of Gregory House, and decided really where to begin.

"I can't deal with this." She said aloud to the empty room and swung her chair around to her drawer, which was always locked but found to her dismay that is was unlocked and papers inside had been moved around. "House…." She silently cursed, and as if just on cue, Gregory House burst in through her glass doors, cane and all.

"Ah, looking for a little swimmer again?" House said as he approached her desk with a lopsided grin on his face.

"House, why did you go though my drawer again." Said Cuddy, clearly frustrated with him.

"Me? Why Cuddy I though we were passed all this accusatory banter."

"House, come on, I know it was you. Who else would have done this?" She gestured towards the open drawer, papers strewn about.

"Oh alright. You caught me." He put forth his wrists as if being arrested, "Take me away officer."

"Honestly." Muttered Cuddy as she glared at House. "Don't you have Clinic duty to do or something?"

"Oh, that's right, you want me to help other people don't you?"

"Well, it is what we pay you to do." Said Cuddy as she shut the drawer with the seamen files in it. "Now if you'll be so kind as to hand back the papers you took and to leave me in peace."

"You're no fun Mommy." Whined House and revealed two files from behind his back and began to read aloud. "Potential father #1027…."

"House! God, I don't believe this. Give that back to me." Cuddy whispered loudly. House leaned against her desk, but held the files just out of reach.

"…blonde hair, green eyes, 6'2"…oh…tall, dark and handsome, Cuddy you sly devil." Winked House.

"House, I'm warning you, give that back to me…"

"…an Engineer, has a brother and loves to watch football on Sundays, sounds like a real American.

"House." Breathed Cuddy heavily.

"He likes long walks on the beach and Chinese food."

"It does not say that!" said Cuddy as she reached for the file, but House dropped it right on her desk, narrowly missing her clutches.

"Oh alright. Party pooper, it doesn't say that." Replied House and took up the other folder he had been hiding and flipped it open.

"House, do you mind, you're making a mess of my desk."

"My apologies." House said as he stood up and limped over towards a chair by the door and took a seat. Cuddy, realising full well that she would not be able to get rid of House, gave up all hope of trying to work and stared at House as he began to read.

"Why me?" Cuddy said to herself.

"Why you? It's because I care about you. I don't believe this is the way you should have a child."

"You? Since when have you cared about anything or anyone other then yourself?"

"Tsk, tsk. Cuddy, now really, that's a bit exaggerated isn't it?" responded House as he glanced her way with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. I give up."

"That's the Cuddy I know!" grinned House, and reverted his eyes back to the file he had begun to open. "Oh, here's the perfect man for you. Please welcome potential father #4232 to the floor. Brown hair, brown eyes, 5"11', oh my……a doctor, has two sisters, poor devil, loves Italian food…"

"House." Said Cuddy standing up and moving towards House.

"Oh, now she means business." Replied House and shut the folder, passing it to Cuddy who gave him a sceptical glare and walked slowly back to her chair. "My though, doesn't he sound familiar?" House began again and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"No, House he doesn't sound familiar, should he?" Cuddy humoured House as she put the last two folders in her desk and locked it up again and placed the key in her pocket.

"No, I guess he shouldn't." shrugged House and limped over to Cuddy's desk to retrieve his cane just as Cuddy's glass doors flew open again and Dr. James Wilson rushed in, breathing heavily from running.

"Dr. Wilson?" asked Cuddy in surprise as she saw him in her office.

"Well, this was pleasant," began House and he shuffled with his cane towards the door. "We really must do this more often." He directed this at Cuddy. "As much as I would love to stay here, it looks like you have an important meeting on your hands. Ta ta." And before anyone could say anything House disappeared out the doors and down towards his office.

"Actually I was here for House, he paged me and told it was very important." Wilson said and began for the door and then stopped and turned slowly around. "There's no message is there?" he asked quietly.

"I seriously doubt it."

"Well I guess this is him trying to be subtle. What did he want us to talk about?" asked Wilson scratching his head. Cuddy shrugged and looked down at her desk and spotted the file with father #4232 and glanced up back at Wilson.

"James, are you free later tonight after work?" asked Cuddy.


End file.
